


The slytherin's triumph.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus' slytherin pride demands that he proves the bloody Saviour wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The slytherin's triumph.

**Title** : _ **The slytherin's triumph.**_

 **Rating** : M

 **Author** : pekeleke

 **Word Count** : 100

 **Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** prompt challenge 337: Never say never.

 **Warnings** : None

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

 **Summary** : Severus' slytherin pride _demands_ that he proves the bloody Saviour wrong.

 

_**The slytherin's triumph.** _

 

Severus looked serenely at the waking gryffindor.

A wolfish grin flashed sheer triumph into sleepy green eyes.

“You should have never said _never,_ Potter. Now here you are, gracing a slytherin's bed, despite proclaiming that you'd never do so”

 

Surprisingly Potter smiled:

“Yes, I am. Finally!. Eighteen months of mooning over you and you never even noticed!.

Then Malfoy said I should _prod_ your slytherin pride... It's amazing how quickly you decided to make me eat my words.”

 

He stiffened with shock.

“You... _wanted_ this? With me _?”_

 

Potter kissed him softly.

“I want _everything_ with you, Severus. I want _forever.”_

 


End file.
